Operation Assistance
by SB-420
Summary: When Laputa need more metals and weapons, Sarah and some other teams are the only ones. Can they do it? Find out. Warning: Sarah and Stephen belong to XT-421. The rest belong to me. COMPLETE!
1. Mission Brief

_**ORPERATION ASSISTANCE**_

**Okay, right now, I've got a major writers block which has temporarily prevented me from adding my 1****st**** lemon in 'Death Station'. So I've put that on hold.**

**In the meantime, I have decided to start with this. This came to me in a dream on my Easter holiday in Somerset.**

**This takes place somewhere during Seed of Love: Part Seven by XT-421**

**All characters in this belong to, again, my good friend XT-421. Enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**MISSION BRIEF**_

The sun hung high in the sky on the planet of Mobius. Amongst this planet, was an airborne base, at least 1km in length. This was the base of Laputa.

In its main room, the residents, all of whom were anthropomorphic animals, gathered into the massive courtyard where several meeting had been held.

As the crowd hushed down a bit, Stephen, a grey coloured hedgehog and the leader of Laputa, using his almighty wings, leapt from a raised platform behind the crowd and swooped over majestically to a small podium where a microphone was automatically raised from beneath the floor.

The crowd awed and cheered as Stephan swooped over them, giving some of them high-fives on the way.

"My good friends." The hedgehog spoke into the mike, his voice amplified by the large speakers beside him. "I'd like to ask how you are this fine day; however, there is an emergency at hand!"

The crowd shuffled in their seats slightly as thoughts of what type of emergencies entered their heads. However, Stephen continued.

"Now..." Stephen tapped a small button on his earpiece. When he did, a projector flickered to life and a graph was projected to the left of Stephen. "We all know that everyone loves luxury, right?" The crowd nodded. "Well, our main luxury source is metal. Steel, iron, aluminium, that sort of stuff."

"And?" A member of the crowd shouted out.

"Well, I'll show you." Stephen said as his rubbery, elastic index finger elongated. "This is our luxury count over the past month..." He said as a blue bar was raised from the base of the graph, his finger following the bar. "This shows that, on average, 87% of you _constantly_ used a luxury item everyday. _This_..." A second red bar, directly next to the blue one, was raised from the base of the graph and went _much_ higher than the blue bar. "This is the amount of metal that we've had to use to give you these luxuries!"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, shocked to find that so much metal had been wasted on themselves.

"What are we gonna do?" A member of the crowd cried out.

"That is an excellent question!" Stephen said coolly. "And an excellent question like that... deserves an excellent answer. And yet, the answer is so simple. I'm gonna need seven teams of ten to go out and get some more metal for the base! I will be sending those teams to the six best metal mines on Mobius."

The crowd were silent at this offer. It seemed like no-one wanted to take it. Stephen sighed heavily. "I'll be using the teleporters." He said in a sing-song voice. Hands shot up into the air. They had all used the teleporters, and had all loved it.

Stephen counted the hands. There was enough for the whole 7 groups. 'Perfect!' He thought to himself. "Okay, it seems like there are enough for the teams. I'll leave you to discuss matters of who's in charge, what you'll be taking, and what not." With that, Stephen sprouted his wings and took off, flapping them. "Oh! And one more thing..." He stopped to make the announcement. "Sarah..." He turned to a blue hedgehog. "I'd like a word with you for just a moment." With that, he flew through a small opening in the wall, leaving Sarah to catch up with him.

Stephen arrived at his room and saw Sarah leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed, tapping her foot and smiling at him. "So, what's up?" She asked.

Stephen gave her a quick kiss on the lips and entered the room, Sarah close behind. "Have a seat." Stephen told Sarah, who obeyed and sat on a leather chair. Sarah watched Stephen walk over to the window and stare at the sun.

He took a deep breath. "The truth is... there aren't seven metal mines, there are only six." Sarah stood up from where she was sat.

"Then, why'd you say that there were seven mines?"

Stephen turned and gazed into her deep emerald green eyes. He embraced her body, stretching his limbs so that Sarah was completely sealed. "I need you to do a special job for me." He whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"In short, our weapon supplies are decreasing. I need you to go with a team to the nearest weapons facility and retrieve some basic weaponry; I'll do the rest."

Sarah pondered on this thought before nodding slightly. Stephen smiled and kissed her head gently whilst releasing her. Sarah stood back slightly and smiled back. Stephen then offered her his hand, which she took as they walked to the teleporter room.

When they arrived, they saw that the 6th team had just been teleported. As the 7th team was about to step inside, Stephen stopped them. "Hold up. I need to talk to you lot!"

They all walked over to him. "Yeah?" Said a sandy coloured lion.

"Well..." Stephen paused to get his words right. 'Oh God, how do I put this?' "Umm... There... isn't... a seventh... location?" He mumbled to himself, however, the team heard it and started complaining.

"Hey hey hey hey! It's not the end of the world!" Stephen shouted above the noise of the complaining. "Besides, I have something even better for you!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" A green toad complained.

"I'm sending you, along with Sarah as team leader, to the top weaponry centre." Stephen said enthusiastically.

"G.U.N?" The sandy lion asked.

"Nah! G.U.N are second best; there's a place that makes weapons that are better than ours!" Stephen said again, the enthusiasm never leaving his tone.

One kid stepped forward and stuck his fist out in front of him. "Sure. We can get the weapons, can't we guys?" The others nodded.

Stephen smiled and tapped the kid's fist with his. "Okay!" He said. "Go to a teleporter. I'll be there to send you off." He told the group.

As they all walked off to a teleporter, Sarah turned to Stephen. "Stephen? Are you sure this is safe?" She asked quietly.

Stephen couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Don't worry. Besides, if anything should happen to go wrong..." Stephen placed a hand inside his skin, which rippled slightly, and pulled out an ice bomb and a light blue Chaos Emerald. "Use these to escape."

Sarah took the Chaos Emerald and the bomb and placed them in the pocket of her emerald jacket. "Love you." She said whilst jumping onto Stephen, who returned the hug.

"Now go on." He whispered. Sarah obeyed and walked over to the teleport pad where the others were waiting.

Stephen strolled over to the main computers and pressed a few buttons, noting the whine could be heard from the machine. He looked up at the group. "Good luck guys." He said. His finger tapped the 'Enter' key.

A green light scanned the pad, teleporting everything within its range. Sarah was the last to be teleported and she said something that only Stephen could make out. "I love you!" Sarah said before vanishing completely.

"I love you too." Stephen mumbled as he exited the empty room to carry on with his duties...

**Wow... 1279 words... That's pretty impressive for me.**

**Incase you forgot, Sarah and Stephen belong to XT-421, who I hope shall be particularly pleased with this.**

**R&R please**

**SB-420 ;)**


	2. Awkrawd Situation

_**OPERATION ASSISTANCE**_

**Hey, sorry about the MONSTEROUS delay; laziness is up and my low self-esteem is at an all time high.**

**Other than that, enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**AWKRAWD SITUATION**_

Meanwhile, down below in a large and, seemingly peaceful, building, a green light shone in one of the many rooms, lighting the pitch-black room.

The light dimmed after a minute, returning the room to its dark state, leaving whatever came out of the ominous light in pitch-black darkness.

"Oh great. Just what we need; to be teleported into a dark room!" Moaned a voice in the dark.

"Nice going Stephen!" Said another, more high pitched, voice.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" A third voice snapped back.

"Soz!" Said the first voice.

"Okay." The third voice said calmly whilst turning on a flashlight. "There should be a light switch around here." She swung the light around in search for the switch, which was nowhere to be found.

"Found it yet?" A voice cropped up from the darkness.

"Nope. It doesn't appear to be anywhere. Maybe it..." The voice was interrupted when the lights, one by one, began to turn on, revealing Sarah and her team to be in some sort of kitchen.

As their eyesight returned, they looked around, puzzled to why they were in a kitchen. "Umm... Why are we in a kitchen?" A yellow fox asked.

Sarah sighed to herself. "I don't know. But fist we need to find out where we are. Carlos?" She turned to the sandy coloured lion.

"That's my name; don't wear it out." He replied in a cocky tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes, why did she have to be in a team with this guy? "Whatever. Check our location and how far to the weapons facility."

"You got it." He said, strapping off his backpack and rummaging around, looking around for his GPS.

"Come on guys; let's go find some metals for the collection." Sarah said to the others, who all nodded except one who had his legs crossed and looked like he was going to burst.

Sarah noticed this and sighed heavily. "Okay. Before we do that, anyone who needs the... toilet, I'd suggest you go now, 'cause this is the only stop we'll make." As soon as she said that, a black cat whizzed off to find the loo, 4 others following casually. **(A/N: lol)**

Sarah turned to the other 4 who were remaining. "Looks like we'll go look for metal."***** The others nodded and started walking towards different corners of the room, trying to find lots of metals for Laputa. **(A/N: The * is where I left off from about 2 weeks ago. Since then... well...)**

5 minutes passed and already, everyone, including the ones who had gone to the toilet, had filled 2 bags, all of which were full of cutlery and saucepans; they'd even teleported some ovens and microwaves.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a slight pinch in her bladders, signalling only one thing. "Hey, I'm just gonna pop to the ladies." She shouted to the others, who were unresponsive in their collecting. She shrugged it off and waltzed over to the door marked 'Ladies'.

After a minute of Sarah's absence, the double door burst open and two chubby humans, both female, bounced in. One of them had black, wire-like hair in a seemingly old hair net. She wore a white shirt underneath a white apron with a badge saying 'Betty' which was covered in grease and black, dusty, dirty shoes.

The other lady had a you-just-got-electrified look, which explained her frazzled ginger hair. She too wore the same uniform and a badge on her apron saying 'Beatrice'.

As soon as the two chubby humans bounced through the doors, everyone ducked and hid in small spaces where the ladies, hopefully, never used.

"Hey Betty! Where'd all me stuff go eh?" Beatrice shouted in a pig-like voice.

"How should I know? Half of my stuff's gone as well, including the ovens and microwaves!" Betty shouted back.

"Never mind. We can cope without them. Ungh! I hate cookin' for those little sods." Beatrice mumbled to herself as she wobbled herself towards the exit, dumping her apron on the way.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Betty shouted as she, somehow, slid through the gap in the door.

The room was silent for a moment as the animals crawled out of their hiding spots, all wondering how they weren't noticed.

"Hey guys. What I miss?" A voice came from beside them. The team looked over to see Sarah walking towards the group whilst zipping up her emerald jacket and resorting her quills.

"Um... Not much." Dylan, a white tiger whispered.

"Good then lets..." The door burst open again before Sarah could finish her sentence, revealing a tall man with short, black hair. He was wearing a blue and black jacket, shorts and trainers.

"Duck!" Sarah whispered loudly, making sure the man didn't hear her. Everyone ducked behind a single oven and some cupboards.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos whispered.

Sarah thought quite hard for a moment and then remembered what Stephen had given her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the light blue Chaos Emerald.

"Oh. I got it now." Carlos said.

Sarah smirked. "Good; now everyone put a hand on the emerald." She told everyone, who obediently placed a hand on the Chaos Emerald, which began to react by shining brightly.

"Chaos Control!" Sarah said quietly, warping everyone away to a safer location, leaving the man unaware of their presense.

**OMG I am so sorry this chapter was so short! I tweaked my notes a bit which meant that this had to be shorter than the others.**

**And because I'm so lazy at the moment, I can't be bothered to go back and change it.**

**Anyway, R&R please.**

**SB-420 :|**

**(Also, in case you're wandering why I changed the face at the end, it's to show what my mood is. This also happens to be my first straight face so... yay?)**


	3. Infiltration

_**OPERATION ASSISTANCE**_

**Okay; before I begin, I would like to tell you some really great news that has happened to me in the past day, I GOT IN CONTACT WITH MY OLD FRIEND, CONNOR! YAYAYAYAYAY! OMG! It was soooo good to catch up with him; I haven't spoken to him in AGES!... His voice has really changed.**

**Also, I would like to clarify a small fact to XT-421 about my first chapter. You may remember that Stephen announced that there was a place, better than G.U.N., which somehow made better weapons than Stephen could. Well... You may also remember that Stephen announced that there were 7 metal mines, when in fact, there were only 6.**

**Well, the weapons thing was, like the 7****th**** metal mine, a lie; well... except it isn't, except it is, it depends on your perspective. Stephen has always had a devious way of putting lies so that they are anonymous to those who can't see it. **_**This**_** was one of them. I have, using my manipulative mind, decoded what he was meant to say, and what Stephen was meant to tell the group was that there was a place that made weapons **_**close enough**_** to Stephen's standards. And by that, I mean... In fact, I'll just give you the 1****st****, 2****nd**** and 3****rd****. They are as follows: 1****st****: Laputa. 2****nd****: G.U.N. 3****rd****: The mystery location in which Stephen has sent Sarah to.**

**I hope that this has cleared the mechanical mind of XT-421, and that he shall now be happy with the story.**

**Also, another quick note, this chapter will focus more on Carlos the lion, who I like to think as Second-In-Command.**

**Beh... But surely you would like to read the final chapter than listen to my constant blabbering, so, enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**INFILTRATION**_

Outside the mysterious kitchen, in a large, sun-filled yet desolate courtyard, a light blue light shone in the centre. Out of this, came Sarah and her team, all shaken up slightly and confused about where they were, why there were humans in the deserted building, but more importantly, where the supposed weapons were.

"Okay" Sarah said as she stepped into the warm light of the sun, making her fur glisten like a sapphire. "Does anyone have an explanation as to why there were humans in there? I mean, Stephen said this place was meant to be deserted. So why were there humans?"

Nobody came up with an answer. They were all just as baffled as each other. Everyone, but Carlos.

"You really wanna know why?" He spoke, breaking the silence between them all.

"Why?"

"Whilst you were... doing your... business, my GPS picked up our location as soon as you left."

"So?"

"So? Don't you know where we are? This, this is the RIO High!"

"Wait... You don't mean the Regional Intelligence Operations High?" **(A/N: I didn't actually come up with what RIO stood for, that... surprisingly, was my sister. Thanks.)**

"The very one."

Sarah cringed as her mind flashed back to the brief history lesson that Stephen had given her.

_Flashback_

_Sarah sat on the small, brown leather sofa, twiddling her pen between her fingers, occasionally biting the end of it, as Stephen paced up and down, waiting for Sarah to finish a few questions on a school named 'RIO High'. But of course, Stephen, using his almighty brain, had already predicted what score Sarah would get: 0. She didn't know anything on RIO High._

_Eventually, Sarah sighed heavily, surrendering herself to the fact that she knew nothing on this RIO High. "Okay, I give up. What is RIO High?"_

_Stephen smiled warmly at her, but with a slight devious tint to his smile. "I thought you might ask that. RIO High stands for The Regional Intelligence Operations High. I would give you a lengthy explanation that would take about 10 minutes, but I'll give you the shorter version."_

_At that point, Sarah's head collapsed onto the table in exhaustion; her brain was overcooked from trying to figure out what RIO High was. "Try and make it less than 5 minutes, please?"_

_Stephen couldn't help but to chuckle a bit; Sarah's 'lack' of enthusiasm never ceased to entertain him._

"_Well. RIO High is actually not what you'd expect. You see, RIO High is in fact a school."_

"_Well done, Sherlock!" Sarah said with obvious sarcasm._

_Stephen was about to say something, when he was stopped. 'Sarah knows about RIO High? Hmm.' "Anyway, that aside, RIO High is one of the 'secret' schools where G.U.N. have told them to make weapons for them to use against us."_

_Sarah's ears pricked up. "Wait? Did you say weapons for G.U.N.?" She asked whilst lifting her head from the table._

"_Yes. And that's what baffles me still. You see, the students in there are aged 10 to 17. So why, or more importantly, how can they make weapons that are at a close enough standard to ours. My duty is to protect the citizens of Laputa, and protect them, I shall. The only thing that bothers me is the thought of RIO building enough weapons to bring us down. I already had a scan and it looks like they have just over 100 weapons in their possession."_

"_Well, shouldn't we tell the others about this?" Sarah suggested._

"_Hmm. I guess that would be wise." Stephen said with a warm smile on his face. It was this smile that Sarah couldn't help but smile at._

_End Flashback_

Sarah shook it off; she had a mission, and she was going to complete it, whatever the consequences. She turned to Carlos. "Carlos."

"That's my name..."

"STOP right there! Before I ask you to do something for me, I'll just say this: If you finish that sentence anywhere, then swear to God, I will kill you!" Sarah threatened with detectable anger in her voice.

Carlos didn't speak after that threat. He knew all to well that when Sarah made a threat, she would keep it! "Yeah?" He managed to choke out.

"Thank you. Now, I need you to locate the weapons. Can you do that for me without trying to show-off" Sarah asked politely, the anger still leaving a trace in her tone.

"Already done. The weapons are in the main laboratory, which... is underground." Carlos explained.

"Okay and how do we get to it?"

"Follow me." With that, the sandy lion walked across the courtyard towards a flight of steps which lead to the main corridor, Sarah and the others close behind.

Eventually, they came to a cold, dark and empty room, the storage room. "Uh... Carlos? Why are we in a storage room?" One member of the team asked.

"Patience. Now, look for anything that looks out of place, and I mean _look_. Hidden cameras, sealed buttons, that sort of stuff." Carlos ordered.

Everyone obediently obeyed and started searching the room; high and low, left and right, they searched and searched and searched. Nothing. There were some attempts, all to no avail.

"Ungh! It's no use. There's nothing here Carlos!" Sarah moaned.

Carlos shook his head. "Sarah, I know this isn't you, but you need to have patience. We will find it eventually."

Oh really? And how long's eventually?"

Ooh! A penny!" A black cat, the same black cat that rushed off to the toilet not 20 minutes ago, squealed in delight.

He reached down to get it, only to find that it was a fake. "Hey! It's a fake!"

"Huh? Let me see." Sarah crouched down to take a closer look. She also couldn't pick it up, but when her thumb accidently pushed it down, a large siren went off.

This startled one of the members and she was forced to jump back, only to land on a broom that was pushed backwards like a lever.

As the lever-like broom was pushed backwards, the floor started opening up like a portal, revealing a devilish red glow and releasing all of the heat.

The group tried to step back, but all of the shelves had been blocked by some sort of light, rendering them useless.

Sarah looked down towards the seemingly bottomless pit. "Hang on guys. We're about to go on a little trip."

"But what if..." Carlos didn't even get to finish his sentence, because he, along with the rest, began their long trip down to the destination.

**(A/N: This is usually where I would end this chapter, and the urge to do so is unbelievable, but, one shalt continue if one wishes to do so.)**

_Sarah found herself back on Laputa, only to find flames and smoke everywhere! The room she was locked in was in a blaze! Fire everywhere she looked. She tried to find a way out, and she did, a single ashen black door. She raced to it, hoping to escape the inferno!_

_But it was locked!_

_She struggled and strained at the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She placed her ear against the door in a bid to find any voices out there. And much to her surprise, there was one voice, calling her name over and over again, also trying to break through! "Sarah! Sarah!" The voice called._

"_Stephen!" Sarah cried out above the roar of the inferno!_

"_Sarah! Don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of there!" Stephen shouted through the door!_

_Sarah continued to struggle, but she was stopped when an increasing whine could be heard behind her! She turned slowly, terrified of what was about to be her fate! She gasped when she saw a purple energy ball set underneath a set of hell red eyes. "Hasta la vista!" The voice said, plunging the energy ball into Sarah!..._

Sarah awoke with a start and found herself on a cold metal floor with the others around her just staring at her. She blinked a couple of times, before struggling to get up, using a cupboard beside her.

"Are you alright?" A red rabbit asked.

"Y... Yeah. I... I'm alright. I'm okay." Sarah stammered, the nightmare had really shaken her up. "Where are we?"

She looked around and found nothing but cabinets, cabinets and more cabinets, all in rows stretching as far as possible. Each cabinet had some sort of weapon in it, from guns and lasers, to knives and swords.

"We found it..." Sarah gasped. "We really found it... All of what we went through was worth it... Looks at all of these weapons."

This sent another wave of delight through everyone. They had succeeded their mission and now, they just needed to teleport all the weapons back to Laputa to be examined.

"Okay guys, calm down. We now need to take all of these back to Laputa." Sarah told everyone.

"Okay, easy, except for one thing. How?" Carlos asked.

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out the light blue Chaos Emerald. **(A/N: Whoo hoo! This is the 10 page mark, my longest chapter EVER!)** The group gasped in its glory.

"That sorted, but do you know any Chaos tricks?" A green toad asked, unable to divert his gaze upon the jewel.

"Oh, I've learnt a few tricks from Stephen's Uncle." Sarah said confidently. **(A/N: I think I got that statement right. In other words, Stephen's 'uncle' is Shadow.)**

"Alright, I think we've got this covered." Carlos smiled. "Are you gonna produce a triple Chaos Control?"

"That's the plan." Sarah winked with her thumb up. **(A/N: Triple Chaos Control is a very complicated technique where the users can teleport 3 things at once. In this case, Sarah shall teleport herself, the team and all of the weapons.)**

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A voice snorted from behind them.

The team turned and saw 3 humans, all male, standing at the exit. One human had bright ginger hair and rounded glasses. He also had freckles dotted around his face. He wore a green polo shirt and blue jeans along with some yellow sneakers to 'match'.

The other two towered above the nerd and wore the same uniform, black shades, a black shirt, covered by a black blazer. They wore black trousers and black shoes.

Sarah stood up from her crouch and stretched her back and shook it off. "So are you our opposition, a nerd and two guards. Consider it done."

The nerd frowned at her happy-go-lucky spirit. "Shut it!" He snapped. "I am much more than a nerd. I am Arnold, the world's number 18 scientist." He announced proudly, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Whatever nerd. You think you can beat us? The ratio's 10 to 3, ding-ding, knockout." Sarah shouted loudly, rewarded with cheer from her team.

Arnold frowned again, this time, he pulled out a remote from his back pocket and pushed the big red button. In a matter of seconds, the panels of the roof dropped down and several hundred Turrets, all the same, dropped down from the ceiling. The Turrets looked like white, robotic Easter eggs with a red eye and 3 legs, 2 at the front, and 1 support leg. **(A/N: If you are as big a fan of these as I am, then you'll know that these Turrets are from Portal 2)**

This made Sarah scoff. "What are you gonna do? Make them shoot us?" She jeered, the team laughing with her.

"Oh. That's what I have intended!" Arnold snarled. With that, a thin, red laser beam shot out of the eyes of the Turrets and began scanning the room for its targets, which didn't take very long, because the turrets were facing Sarah and the team, it meant that they were spotted immediately!

"Searching!" They all said in synchronisation. As they said it, the rounded side-shields let out some steam, before extending, revealing some wires, the interior, but more importantly, the 2 bullet holes on each side, 4 in total.

Sarah and her team stopped mocking and laughing when they discovered that they were practically all red with laser sights!

"Turrets... ATTACK!" Arnold shrieked.

"Deploying!" They, once again, warned in union. The room was instantly occupied with bullets flying over to Sarah and the team.

"Shit! TAKE COVER!" Sarah screamed as the bullets darted through the air! The team immediately ducked and hid for cover inside some cabinets, leaving the doors open for an easy escape.

"Searching." The Turrets said as the laser beams darted round the room, searching for its missing targets. Eventually, they gave up. "Target lost." They once again sealed up their shields, but never shutting down or turning off their laser beam.

Sarah heard this and began to concentrate. 'These Turrets can only fine line-of-sight? Hmm?' She turned to Carlos. "Hey, Carlos? These Turret things can only fire line-of-sight! Think you can divert their fire whilst I shut them down?" She whispered loudly.

"I might. But their may be a few casualties, but it might work." Carlos responded.

"Okay guys, listen up." She whispered to the team. "Carlos and you lot will divert their fire whilst I shut 'em down. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all said.

"Come on team, let's go!" Carlos ordered, opening the door for the team, who obediently crawled through.

The Turrets, who were all 'sleeping', detected movement, and swiftly armed themselves. "Movement detected! Searching!" The Turrets then did something that they hadn't seen, the laser beam started to move around, up and down, left and right, they searched their range, but still no sign of the opposition.

Carlos backed sharply after their eyesight started to move about. 'Shit!' "Sarah!" He whispered back to Sarah.

"What?"

"Your plans got a puncture. They don't fire line-of-sight, their sight can move!"

"Can it move round the body?"

"No!"

"Well then go!" Sarah shooed them. Carlos turned his head and gulped.

"Here goes nothing." He said to himself. "CHARGE!" At that point, the team split and ran in all different directions!

The Turrets noticed this, aimed and opened fire, releasing hundreds upon thousands of bullets soaring through the air, hoping to achieve the objective of exterminating all intruders!

2 members, a male fox and a female elephant, were both shot repeatedly in the head, the chest and the legs, mutilating them instantly.

These 2 were among the other 5 that were shot down by the Turrets.

"Fall back!" Carlos ordered to the rest of the team, as he himself fell back and pegged it back to where Sarah was meant to be.

When he got there, the only other member was a black lioness sitting there, head in her knees, crying quietly. "Hey, where are all the others?" He asked curiously. No response. That's when Carlos realised that there were no others; they'd been killed during the divert. He took the black lioness and hugged her gently. "Hey. It's not the end of the world. Who are you?" He asked in a gentle tone.

The girl took her head away from her knees, revealing her crystal blue eyes that were red and puffy from the crying. She sniffled. "A... Anna." She said quietly, her voice a bit horse, also from the crying.

"Well Anna, I'm just gonna speak to Sarah for a moment. Stay here and keep out of sight." He told her as he crawled off to find Sarah.

When he got to the cabinet where she was supposed to be hiding, he peered inside, only to find Sarah was missing. "Oh shoot! Sarah!" He said.

"Shutting down." The Turrets said ominously.

"Huh?" He, along with Anna, who had just crawled over, peered above the cabinet to see all the Turrets entering hibernation mode. The source? Sarah had smashed the remote completely, rendering the Turrets, useless.

Arnold and the guards just stood there gobsmacked. She had gone so fast, they barely noticed that Sarah had broken the remote.

"MY REMOTE! NOOOOOOO!" Arnold lunged at Sarah, who quickly moved out the way. Sarah walked up to Arnold, who cowered over her. "Please don't hurt me!" He whimpered.

Sarah smirked at the amount of surrendering he was giving her. "Oh. Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting you." She said devilishly.

"R... Really?"

"Nope. However, there is one punishment I must give you." She reached into her jacket and pulled out the ice bomb that Stephen had given her. "This bomb is filled with modified liquid nitrogen. When it explodes, everything in this room will be frozen... forever!" She growled.

"You're crazy! You can't freeze the room whilst you still in it!"

"Ah! That's where you're wrong. You see, this bomb has another modification. I can set what freezes. So, if I turn this first dial to humans," She twisted a small dial which came to a human silhouette. "And this dial to machines," She turned another dial so that it pointed to the word, 'Machines'. "Then I should be able to set it off like this." She pushed a small switch on the top of the bomb, releasing a ticking sound.

"Stop it!" Arnold warned.

"You can't undo what's been done!" Sarah taunted.

"STOP IT N..." Arnold was unable to finish as a wave of modified liquid nitrogen exploded in his face, freezing him and all of the Turrets.

Sarah, Carlos and Anna all had to divert their eyes from the wave; it was harmless to them, but it still wafted their hair around.

When the shockwave had finished the final touches, Sarah looked around the room. All of the Turrets had frozen, along with Arnold and the guards.

"It worked!" Carlos admired.

"And look! All the weapons are still unfrozen!" Anna noted.

Sarah smiled with satisfaction. It had been a lengthy trip, but it was worth it. The weapons were now in their possession. She looked around the room towards all of the dead members who had died in the divert. 'Peace be with you.' She prayed silently. "Well come on guys, we need to get these weapons back to Stephen." She said, her voice echoing in the lifeless room.

"Yeah. Have you got enough power to produce the Triple Chaos Control?" Carlos asked.

"I've been charging it up for ooh... at least 20 minutes. I'll need to recharge my energy, but it'll be worth it. Goodness, I sound like XT-421 when I say 'I'll need to recharge my energy.'" She laughed, smiles coming from Carlos' and Anna's faces.

"Well then, let's boogie." Carlos said whilst doing a small jig.

"Okay. Come here." Sarah told Carlos and Anna, who waltzed, or in Carlos' case, jigged, over to Sarah's side.

Knowing that they were ready, Sarah took the light blue Chaos Emerald and tucked her arms in close, releasing white sparks of lightning that struck the room repeatedly. She continued to do so, until she had to let go.

"Chaos Control!" She shouted. With that, the weapons disappeared in a flash of blue, followed by Anna, then Carlos, and finally, Sarah, leaving the room to gather dust for eternity.

**OMG! THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! A WHOOPING 18 PAGES AND 3483 WORDS! OMG!**

**AND I HOPE THAT XT-421 IS HAPPY WITH THE ENDING, BECAUSE HE SAID THAT SARAH IS NOT ALLOWED TO KILL ANYBODY, DUE TO HER RELIGION.**

**I SHALL SEE WHAT HE THINKS AND I AM NOW GONNA STOP DOING CAPS LOCK.**

**Until next time, I bid you adieu, and I shall continue with 'Death Station'.**

**R&R please, because, personally, I think I deserve it, don't you?**

**SB-420 ;) ;)**


End file.
